The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing battery plates, and in particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for storing battery plates vertically in the form of stacks or groups in a manner which is intended to minimize the amount of lead-oxide dust which may be introduced into the atmosphere of a battery plant during the battery assembly process.
One of the major pollution problems which presents itself inside a battery production plant is the dispersion of lead-oxide dust particles into the air before the battery plates are assembled into the battery casings. This problem generally occurs because there is usually a problem in coordinating the production of the lead elements into battery stacks or battery elements and either burning or finally assembling those elements into completed batteries. During the ensuing period between the production of battery elements and the burning or assembling, the lead plates oxidize rapidly, thereby creating lead-oxide particles which may fall away from the lead elements and become the dust particles which contaminate the air.
Through effective storage of the pre-burned or pre-assembled battery elements, much of the lead-oxide dust pollution might be eliminated. However, battery stocks or elements are usually stored in the battery plant by merely placing those stacks onto a palette or other similar flat surface where the lead-oxide dust is free to form and contaminate the surrounding air. Also, particularly with battery stacks, the stacking of more than one stack deep on the flat surface tends to lead to confusion in the number of plates per stack to be burned; thereby necessitating a great deal of flat surface storage area which further enhances the lead-oxide contamination possibilities.
Attempts have been made to vent these storage areas and collect the lead-oxide particles, but many problems arise when the stacks are vented in this flat position. Therefore, various attempts have been pursued toward immediately burning the stacks so that they may be stored otherwise than in single flat layers. The most effective alternative seems to be to burn the stacks and then assemble them into battery cases.